bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Brutaka
Brutaka was a member of the Order of Mata Nui who, for many years, guarded the Mask of Life on Voya Nui. During this time, he betrayed the Order, but eventually was redeemed. History Brutaka lived on Voya Nui since long before the Great Cataclysm broke the island off from the Mainland, having been assigned by the Order of Mata Nui to guard the Ignika Mask of Life. He recently betrayed the Order of Mata Nui after losing faith in the Great Spirit because he believed Mata Nui had abandoned him and his kind. He also used to be the friend of another member, Axonn, but after his betrayal, they became fierce enemies. In exchange for stopping the Toa Nuva, Brutaka was given the Piraka's Zamor Spheres, and he has personally taken the Toa Nuva captive. However, he showed that he still has a decent streak left in him, as he saved some of the Matoran from a deadly Doom Viper out of force of habit, though he seemed to be bothered that this decency still exists. Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's power with a special zamor sphere, and Axonn vowed to stay with Brutaka until the Toa Inika and Piraka were able to get back his power. When he awoke, he and Axonn began battling, but Brutaka was defeated. Botar took him to The Pit, where he met the Barraki. He tried to convince Dekar into giving him the Mask of Life but Brutaka was carried away by a giant squid. Brutaka redeemed himself by stopping the Makuta of Metru Nui from recreating the Nui Stone with the Staff of Artakha. He blasted Makuta with energy and then stole the staff from him. He then summoned Botar who whisked the staff away to Artakha, where it was activated. The Order later contacted Brutaka, and asked him to gather a group of villains. He became the leader of a new team, which included Spiriah, Takadox, Carapar, Roodaka and Vezon. They are currently on a mission to the islands of the south, to find Miserix. After putting down a rebellion by Spiriah, Brutaka brought the team to a small island to the south, where they acquired weapons left there by Trinuma. But before they could leave, they were taken prisoner by the entity called Tren Krom. Carapar was killed, but Tren Krom eventually released them. Powers and Abilities Brutaka was extremly powerful. Like Axonn, the full extent of his powers aren't known, but the known abilities are listed below. *He possesed strength rivaling that of a Makuta. When he fought Makuta, he fought him equally and without breaking a "sweat" *He was powerful enough to beat six Toa Nuva and six Matoran with one swing of his blade. *Both he and his species had a slight immunity to the Pit's Mutagen. *He became meaner and fiercer when he absorbed the Piraka's Antidermis (an actual energy absorbtion and not Makuta giving him strength). *His mind was shielded from telepathy. *He could escape from stasis fields with ease. Mask and Tools Brutaka wore the Great Mask of Dimentional Gates, which allowed him to open a portal to another location or pocket dimention attached to the BIONICLE universe. He once used this mask to teleport a Tahtorak to Metru Nui just for fun. He also wielded a Double-Bladed Sword that could produce a powerful blast of electricity. This sword was given to him by his Ex-friend Axonn. He also had two hidden throwing daggers on his back. When Brutaka came to the Pit, he sprouted groutesque spikes out of his armour and what looks like a huge dorsal fin. He lost the ability to breathe air as well. Dark Mirror Brutaka was said to be guarding a great treasure, and was revealed to have been killed by Toa Bomonga. Trivia *Brutaka is set for a most unexpected appearance in BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets. *Brutaka's name is derived from Brutus, from Rome. Category:Titans Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Olmak Wearers Category:2006 Category:2007